


白 雪 公 主

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [94]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: 是一部儿童邪典，先谢罪。并没有针对Florentino的意思，只是因为要拉个反派。
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	白 雪 公 主

Raul是一位小王子，他的皮肤像雪一样白，嘴唇像血一样红，头发黑得像乌木一样。因为他出生在伯纳乌，所以大家都叫他伯纳乌王子。

Florentino是伯纳乌王宫里的恶毒皇后，他会魔法，有一面叫Figo的魔镜。有一天，他问魔镜：“魔镜啊魔镜，谁是马德里踢球最厉害的人啊？”

魔镜Figo回答：“是伯纳乌王子Raul。”

Florentino听了，非常的生气，没想到踢球最厉害的居然不是自己！他找来了光头杀手Zidane，命令他找机会把Raul暗杀掉。

Zidane潜入王宫，带走了Raul，准备在森林里人迹罕至的地方杀了他。Raul很聪明，知道自己身处危险之地，他央求道：“请你别杀我，我可以告诉你生长头发的方法。”

Zidane心动了：“什么办法？”

Raul拔下一根头发，把这根卷毛递给Zidane：“你拿着我的头发，去找大魔法师雷东多，他可以用魔法帮你重新长出头发。”

于是Zidane就放了他，回去对Florentino说Raul已经被他杀死了。

“是吗？你怎么证明呢？”

Zidane当然不可能凭空变出一具尸体或者一个人头之类的，只好把那根卷毛当做证据交给了Florentino，Florentino相信了他。

就这样，Zidane还是个光头杀手，每天都走在寻找生发秘诀的路上。

再说侥幸逃脱的Raul，他一个人在森林里穿梭，心想以后怎么办呢？有没有人收留可怜的王子啊QAQ？然后他发现了一片漂亮的湖泊，湖边有一栋湖景别墅，十分气派。

Raul想，我可是伯纳乌王子啊，马德里的土地都属于我的，那这别墅自然也是属于我的咯。他理直气壮地一jio踢碎玻璃窗，闯进了这栋没人的别墅。

过了几天，别墅的主人Guti出差回来了，发现居然有人鸠占鹊巢：“你怎么可以擅自闯入我家！还赖着不走？”

Raul便把他“普天之下莫非王土”的理论说了一遍，Guti还是生气，他和Raul打赌，比赛踢球，Raul要是输了就得滚出去。

结果可想而知，用一句话概括就是：

那一天，Gutierrez终于回想起了被伯纳乌王子支配的恐怖，和被穿裆过人的那份屈辱。

Raul更加理直气壮地住了下来。他平时的生活也很简单，和Guti踢球球，斗斗嘴，或者躺在沙发上看看《天下足球》之类的，一点没有王子的架子。

另一边，Florentino又开始没事折腾魔镜了，他问：“魔镜啊魔镜，谁是马德里踢球最厉害的人啊？”

Figo不耐烦地说：“是Raul。”

Florentino明白过来，Zidane骗了他，于是他心生一计，乔装打扮一番，跑到别墅门口大喊：“王子啊，我这里有最新款的马竞球衣卖！”

这件球衣被他施加了魔法，穿上身就会中毒，Raul不知情，没有犹豫地买了下来。

他美滋滋地脱掉衣服准备试穿，这时Guti回家了，看见Raul光着上身站在客厅里，手上拿了一件马竞球衣。

Guti尖叫起来，Raul很奇怪：“都是男人，你大呼小叫什么？”

“不！！！”Guti脸都红了，指着球衣大叫道：“这是啥玩意！这是啥玩意！”

“球衣啊，你没见过吗？”

“你怎么可以买马竞的球衣！”

他们吵了起来，最后Guti抢过球衣，扔进了垃圾桶。见Raul还想抢，他干脆丢了一根火柴进去。

球衣连着垃圾桶一起烧了起来，Raul快气晕了，噔噔地跑回卧室：“你讨厌！！”

“Raul！在家也不能裸奔！你给我把衣服穿上！”

Raul气得几天没有理Guti。在他生闷气的这些日子里，Florentino仍然在迫害Figo。

“魔镜啊魔镜，谁是马德里踢球最厉害的人啊？”

“都说了是Raul啊！”

Florentino咬牙切齿：“不愧是伯纳乌王子，真有手段！”

他又制作了一条带着魔法的围巾，戴上围巾就会被勒死。他拿着围巾找到Raul：“王子啊，我这有最新款的马竞围巾卖。”

Raul不想再和Guti吵架了，又烦又累。他摆摆手拒绝了。

Florentino心想还好我早有准备，他拿出备用的皇马的围巾，Raul考虑了一会，买下了。但是，他并不想自己戴这条围巾，而是把它搭在衣架上。

Guti一回来，便看到崭新的皇马围巾，激动坏了，抱着Raul叭叭亲了两口，立刻就把围巾裱了起来，挂在客厅的墙上。

他插着腰站在墙壁前欣赏着围巾，不由得感叹：“我们皇家马德里是不可战胜的！”

Florentino回到王宫，对着魔镜嚷嚷：“魔镜啊魔镜，谁是马德里踢球最厉害的人！”

Figo无言以对：“.....我已经说了几万遍了，是Raul。”

Florentino感到头晕目眩，他被气倒了，躺在床上病了三天。在迷迷糊糊中，他琢磨出了一个最恶毒、最厉害的计划。

他精心打造了一枚戒指，无论是谁，戴到手上，都会在痛苦中渐渐死去，骨灰都不剩的那种，摘下来也没用。他带着戒指来到别墅门前，敲响了大门。

“王子啊，你已经在我这买了两样东西了，这个戒指就当我送给你的吧。”

Raul一副奇怪的表情：“我有吗？原来前两次卖东西给我的是你啊！”

妈的，Florentino乌鸡鲅鱼，早知道Raul压根就是个脸盲，他还用得着乔装打扮吗！

总之，Raul收下了这枚戒指，他正愁Guti过生日，要送什么礼物呢，这可真得来全不费工夫啊。

当天晚上，Raul亲手做了一个大蛋糕，把戒指塞在了蛋糕里，他要给Guti一个惊喜。

“今天是你26岁生日，我特意为你做的蛋糕！”

“什么啊？我才23岁？”

“.....不要在意那些细节。”Raul心虚地切蛋糕给Guti，自己却一块不吃，就捧着脸笑眯眯的望着Guti，期待他什么时候能发现那个惊喜。

“你怎么不吃啊？”

“我不饿，你吃吧，”Raul说道：“好吃吗？”

“好吃，好吃。”

Guti仿佛饿了八百年，狼吞虎咽，风卷残云。随着蛋糕一点点减少，Raul的脸色也变得越来越奇怪。最后Guti擦了擦嘴，打了一个饱嗝。

“太好吃了，Raul，你对我真好。”

“你....你没吃到什么奇怪的东西吗？”

“没啊？什么东西？”

“就很...硌牙的东西？”

“没有啊？？”

第二天马卡头条：两男子夜闯医院肛肠科，其中一人自称伯纳乌王子。

“这什么厕纸，操！”Guti把报纸摔在桌上：“完全不切实际！”

“可是我确实是伯纳乌王子啊。”

“......你脑回路是不是有什么问题。”

其实，实际情况也没报道中那么离谱，他俩跑到医院，一通解释，医生就明白了发生了什么。

“呜呜呜呜医生你救救我啊！我要死了！！”

“呜呜呜呜医生你救救他啊！他要死了！！”

医生推了推眼镜，不紧不慢地说：“鉴于戒指比较小，你也没有吞咽异物感，所以可能等它自然排出。”

虽然听上去有点羞耻，但是不用洗胃不用开刀，Guti已经很开心了。Raul却一直感到抱歉，觉得是自己害Guti这样的。

Guti也很不好意思，他粗心大意吞了戒指，让Raul的惊喜落了空。于是他在回家的路上买了一对戒指，告诉Raul：“我们一人一个。”

“好！”Raul戴上戒指，左看右看，比白给的那枚漂亮多了，他甜甜一笑：“Jose,生日快乐！”

“我也爱你。”

“？？？到底谁脑回路有问题啊？”

总之，两人快快乐乐的一起回了家。

第二天Guti在厕所发出杀猪般的哀嚎。

“我不行了！我要死了！”

Raul坐在沙发上看马卡新闻，头也不回：“加把劲啊，就快生出来了！”

这份厕纸报也被王宫里的Florentino看到了，他只瞅见“医院”“伯纳乌王子”，以为计划成功了，当时就垂死病中惊坐起，腰不酸了腿也不疼了，开始准备搞狂欢了。

当然，他还不忘和魔镜确认一下：“魔镜啊魔镜，现在谁是马德里踢球最厉害的人？”

“你妈的，你属金鱼的吗？我才说过....”

“所以，是我吗？”

魔镜Figo放弃了：“是是是，是你。”

终于打败了诡计多端的伯纳乌王子了，Florentino仰天长笑，感叹：“天亮了。”

狂欢之夜，Guti带着Raul也来参加，他们并不知道这是谁举办的派对。在派对上Raul给全场表演亲戒指，把大家整的纷纷泪目。

而Florentino在王宫的阳台上看到了这一切，他傻了眼：Raul还活着，手上正戴着一枚戒指！

“怎么会这样？我的魔法完全没用吗？”

受不了双重打击的Florentino崩溃了，他发疯似的冲向魔镜，狠狠地把魔镜砸在地上。

“你居然欺骗我！”

这一砸，魔镜是四分五裂，把被关在镜子里的Figo放了出来。

“当了一整篇文的捧哏，也该到我翻身奴隶把歌唱了吧！”Figo兴奋的搓搓jio，然后将Florentino推进了破碎的镜子里。

镜子奇迹般的复原了。

从此，马德里这座城又多了一个可怜的镜子精。

END


End file.
